Question: Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(7g+3)(-g-3)$ $=7g(-g-3) +3(-g-3)$ Now we can multiply : $=-7g^2-21g-3g-9$ Simplify: $-7g^2-24g-9$